Team Friendship's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Team Friendship's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a special Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossover film. Plot Snow White is a lonely princess living with her stepmother, a vain Queen. The Queen worries that Snow White will be more beautiful than her, so she forces Snow White to work as a scullery maid (with Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and the others helping) and asks her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For years the mirror always answers that the Queen is, pleasing her. One day, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen that Snow White is now "the fairest" in the land; on that same day, Snow White meets and falls in love with a prince who overhears her singing. The jealous Queen orders her Huntsman to take Snow White and Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and the others into the forest and kill them. She further demands that the huntsman return with Snow White's heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. However, the Huntsman cannot bring himself to kill Snow White and the others. He tearfully begs for her forgiveness, revealing the Queen wants her and the others dead and urges them to flee into the woods and never look back. Lost and frightened, the princess and our heroes are befriended by woodland creatures who lead them to a cottage deep in the woods. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Snow White assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven orphaned children. In reality, the cottage belongs to seven adult dwarfs—named Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey—who work in a nearby mine, and they are The 7D’s completely different world counterparts. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and suspect that an intruder has invaded their home. The dwarfs find Snow White, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and all the others upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Everyone awake to find the dwarfs at their bedside and introduce themselves, and all of the dwarfs eventually welcome them into their home after she offers to clean and cook for them. Snow White keeps house for the dwarfs while they mine for jewels during the day, and at night they all sing, play music and dance. Meanwhile, the Queen discovers that Snow White and our heroes are still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land and reveals that the heart in the jeweled box is actually that of a pig. Using a potion to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death", a curse she learns can only be broken by "love's first kiss", but is certain Snow White will be buried alive. While the Queen goes to the cottage while the dwarfs are away, the animals are wary of her and rush off to find the dwarfs. Faking a potential heart attack, the Queen tricks Snow White into bringing her into the cottage to rest. The Queen fools Snow White into biting into the poisoned apple under the pretense that it is a magic apple that grants wishes. At the same time, Ratigan captures Pooh and the others and places a trap if they try to escape. The trap however gets backfired as an object blasts the trap to open the cage and Pooh and the others are free. As Snow White falls asleep, the Queen proclaims that she is now the fairest of the land. The dwarfs return with the animals and joins Pooh and the others as the Queen leaves the cottage and give chase, trapping her on a cliff. She tries to roll a boulder over them, but before she can do so, Pikatwo's Thunderbolt strikes the cliff, causing her to fall to her death. The dwarfs, return to their cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the poison. Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her. A year later, the prince from the beginning of the movie learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. The dwarfs and animals all rejoice as the Prince takes Snow White to his castle. Epilogue: With their assignment and mission completed, say goodbye to the Seven Dwarfs, and all returned to , where they told Princess Celestia all about how their whole mission and adventure go and how they success. will see Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs again someday, but that’s another story… Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * , Katz, Le Quack, Cajun Fox, Clutching Foot, Weremole and Queen of the Black Puddle are the villains guest starring in this film working with the Evil Queen. * This film marks the first debut of Courage, Katz, Le Quack, Cajun Fox, Clutching Foot, Weremole and Queen of the Black Puddle from Courage the Cowardly Dog. * have met the 7D before on ''Team Friendship's Adventures of The 7D'', so in this film, they meet their counterparts, the Seven Dwarfs, for the very first time. * Princess Knight revealed that also Snow White is her cousin. * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are only seen as cameos in a flashback at the beginning of this film. It is shown in the flashback that got an assignment/mission from them, saying they want , along with , to go to the Evil Queen's castle because there is a baby girl named Snow White to take care of and be loved with because the Evil Queen is her stepmother, she was insanely jealous of her own stepdaughter's beauty and extremely despises her. So, for these next 14 years, , have taking great care of Snow White (becoming her adoptive family) and even helped her with her chores when her stepmother dressed her in rags and focused her to work a scullery maid. * Events from are mentioned. * References from are made in this film. * are mentioned in this film. * makes a cameo in this film when make a call to him about the progress. * It is revealed that let escaped Ratigan's trap, although he was never seen in the film. * In this film, the lightning bolt that strikes the cliff that the Queen standing on during the climax generated by Pikachu, whom had both commanded to use to defend the dwarfs. * This film is based on the original version of Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, but unlike that film (which used the Platinum Edition version of the real film), this film uses the Diamond Edition Blu-ray version of the real film. * The two songs that play in the end credits are "Some Day My Prince Will Come (sung by Tiffany Thornton)" and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Disney’s Sing Along Songs version)" as sung by Arnold McCuller and Andrea Robinson. * The storyline continues in ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. Music score * (from ) (while ) * Far Into the Forest (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (while Snow White and the whole of Team Friendship are running away in the forest while their all their fears manifests themselves in what they see around them, until Snow White falls to the ground) * Animal Friends (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (while Team Friendship all managed to calm themselves down after their fright in the forest) * Always There Intro (from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) (while it is shown that everybody, every single one, in the team are looking and are asleep after Snow White falls asleep and before the Seven Dwarfs came home) * Bedtime (from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) (while it is shown that everybody, every single one, in the team are looking and are asleep after Snow White falls asleep and before the Seven Dwarfs came home) * (from ) (while are waking up ) * (from ) (while ) * (from ) (while ) * (from ) (while ) * (from ) (during the final battle between ) * Battle with the Forces of Evil (from Sleeping Beauty) (during the final battle between ) * (from ) (during the final battle between ) * Chorale for Snow White (extended version from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (while it is shown that everybody, every single one, in the team are mourning over Snow White, who is seemingly dead, and how they all felt terrible for failing their mission to protect her no matter what) Scenes * Opening Credits/Once Upon a Time.../The Magic Mirror on the Wall * 's mission to raise and protect Snow White/Snow White and our heroes at the wishing well ("I'm Wishing")/The Prince ("One Song") * The Queen orders the Huntsman to kill Snow White and /are ordered to keep an eye on the Huntsman * The Huntsman tries to kill Snow White and /Far into the Forest/Animal Friends/"With a Smile and a Song" * The forest animals take Snow White and to The Dwarfs' Cottage/Cleaning up the cottage ("Whistle While You Work") * Meet The Seven Dwarfs ("Heigh-Ho") * Snow White and explore upstairs, found seven beds and fell asleep for a nap * The Dwarfs arrive home/Dwarfs find the house clean/Sneezy/Dopey goes upstairs/The Dwarfs find Snow White and * Snow White and all wake up and meet The Seven Dwarfs/The Dwarfs let Snow White and stay * Just in time to wash/Let me see your hands/Washing/"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum"/Grumpy's Wash * The Evil Queen and the villains realize they've been tricked/The Evil Queen prepares the potion/Transformation/The villains start to plan a new one for * "The Dwarfs' Yodel (Silly) Song"/"Some Day My Prince Will Come"/Pleasant Dreams/Bed Time * The Evil Queen Prepares the Poison Apple while the villains prepare for the most brutal trap for ever/The Evil Queen and the villains head off to the Dwarfs' cottage * The Seven Dwarfs Go to Work/Snow White Kissing Grumpy * The villains on their way to the cottage/Making Pies/The Old Peddler Woman/ trapped and encounter their enemies/The Animals rush off to find the Dwarfs * in a trap with no magic and powers at all/The villains mock the team and call /Wishing Apple/Animals warn the Dwarfs and they rush off to the rescue/ wonder how to escape and save Snow White * Have a Bite/The Team of Friends escape the trap and rush to save Snow White/Snow White falls in the Sleeping Death/The Evil Queen's actual Death/Final Battle * Chorale for Snow White/"One Song Reprise"/Love's First Kiss/Happy Ending Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossovers